


Hush, Hush

by golgothasTerror



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Quiet Sex, SBURB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golgothasTerror/pseuds/golgothasTerror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's never an opportune time for a sex in a game session that wants you dead, and Jake is determined to try to make Dirk understand this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, Hush

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think that I've posted a smut fic on the Internet, but this is my OTP so fuck everything. Here we go. I had the prompt for this as long as a year ago, when the Alpha Kids session was new and shiny, but I was lazy.

It had started out as a simple cave exploration. 

Jake really hadn't expected anything more than that.

Yet somehow explorations with Dirk always ended up having a second purpose, and while Jake wasn't surprised, he _was_ a little nervous. If only because there were wandering skeleton imps, directly outside the cave exit to the northwest of them. They weren't even far enough away to to come up with any excuses. 

Not that there was anyone around to tag them for it, and so far be it from Jake to judge. 

In fact, what had he been thinking about again?

It was hard to keep thoughts focused on much of anything, when you're busy being pinned to a rock wall, in a way that makes you squirm. 

Jake was casually lodged in between stone, and Dirk, and couldn't really do a thing about either one. Although, the boy was beginning to care less and less, that didn't stop his mind from screaming at him in the back of his thoughts.

"For Christ sake's, Strider!" He managed to exhale after a couple different attempts to speak, that ended up failing. Dirk was heavy against him, and inside of him, and Jake's hips were still moving in sync with the blonde's, despite his concerns. His legs loosely wrapped around Dirk's waist. The taller boy's arms stayed around Jake, holding him there by supporting his hips. They had both ditched any pieces of clothing that wasn't their shirts. He mentally kicked himself, for trying to say one thing, and doing another. 

The black-haired boy let out a cry, for what was probably the fifth time since then this whole ordeal had started, and he shuttered, his back pressing against jagged rock just annoyingly enough for him to push himself forward.

Another yell as a result of pushing, and Dirk exhaled a breath to keep himself from doing much the same thing. Somewhere in his thoughts, he was trying to send mental warnings to Jake, to make him follow that lead, but that wasn't working, of course.

"Ah! Dirk, maybe we shouldn't-" Poor, conflicted Jake English. Perhaps he would've had an easier time talking both himself and his boyfriend out of sex, of they weren't already balls deep - literally, and otherwise. "Perhaps we shouldn't be doing this." He spoke, in between heavy breaths. 

Dirk wasn't having any of that. "Bravo", his face was buried in Jake's neck, and his voice was low, and quiet. All in all, he was the more composed one, by a landslide. "You're so convincing". He let out a whine that was barely audible. 

Jake breathed, trying to steady his voice, "I'm serious!"

Dirk moved then, and what had previously been slow thrusting, was picking up speed. 

Fuck whatever thoughts Jake had, because those went down the tube, faster than Dirk could've counted to four. That's pretty fast, by the way. Fucking Striders, and their stupid ability to remain calm. Or maybe he was just being stubborn to prove something.

"Glowing, back-flipping Christ!" Jake bit his lip, to try to stifle his sounds, but it didn't work, and he continued his parade of small whines, as Dirk kept up his pace. The smaller boy's breathing was warm against Dirk's neck, and the blonde closed his eyes as he leaned into it.

"Do you know- ah! How bloody screwed we're going to be if-" Jake started, but Dirk slammed into him harder than before, and he buckled mid-sentence. His eyes closed, and he was damn near not giving anymore shits, except that he didn't want to die. The sounds of curious imps outside wasn't making him feel anymore reassured that it wouldn't happen. This was counter-acted by a reassuring moan that told Dirk he was winning. Though, this was less about winning, and more about how long it would take Jake to catch on to what Dirk had realized the entire time.

"Mm, good God!" For Jake, his body was the only enemy for now. He writhed against the other, his hips pushing as close as they could get, as Dirk continued his movements. Erection pressed between their stomachs. Arms wrapped around the others neck, in some attempt to keep his back away from stone, and to steady himself as he moved. One thing he wasn't going to do was sit back and take it, which made him just as guilty in all this. "Stop," He wanted to stop Dirk's movements, he meant. "Stop! Stop! They're going to hear us!"

"Ssssh," Dirk breathed into the others ear.

Jake wasn't obeying, still letting sounds vibrate from the back of his throat.

A few more cries from English, and it seemed to Dirk like Jake wasn't even trying anymore. It was almost funny. Almost. If Dirk had been in any situation to laugh. Though, there were a few other emotions that took precedence. 

"No."

He freed up one of his hands from their spot on Jake's hips, and brought it upwards to cover the boy's mouth. 

Jake, in turn, grew wide-eyed.

"They're going to hear _you_ ".

Oh.

'Oh, god-friggin- _dammit_!'


End file.
